Maria Millet
Marai was one of the Xiaolin Monks and the Xiaolin Dragon of shadows. Along with the other warriors, she helped fight evil and collect Shen Gong Wu around the world. and possess abilities of heylin magic from her step father Chase Young (in Xiaolin Chronicles) Her signature Wu was the Star Hanabi (sometimes) and has a crush and is the love interest of Raimundo Pedrosa. History Background Maria was born and Tokyo Japan or in the xiaolin Temple with her family however as she grows up her family was on the mission as considered to go to the military and promise that they will come back safe and sound but after the sad news Master Fung got the message that her parents results of dying in the battlefield and died in the war which was out of her being the orphan Master Funk considered to take care of her I should become more Curious at a young age she had a man named Chase Young Who however looked at the infant child and took her as his own and begin to raise her however she consider him to call him father which does not realize that chase young was trick by Hannibal Roy Bean who manipulated Chase Young by using a fake hologram thanking that Master Monk Guan was manipulating him but wasnt however he agrees with him and drink the soup to become the strongest but that realizing given up his soul and turning to the dark side. active for a while but not realizing the Darkside was a little too crowded he end up doubleCrossing him and sent him to the Yang Yang world for eternity (which until Omi was tricked by Hannibal disguising himself as Jack and Clay Bailey by using the Shen Gong Wu Moby Morpher to escape the Yang Yang world. but she soon did not care how he looked on the inside or out she know this that she loves some rather he was evil or good however he realized that she was not ready to join his side just yet he took her back to the temple to erase her memory from ever knowing him existed in her mind as it work temporary for a while until she becomes more of age as a teenager as the memory erase slowly started to become unaffected. as she lives in the temple with only she begin to grow new friends Kimiko Tohomiko,Clay Bailey and Raimundo Pedrosa who had a serious massive crush on her doing the first season- season 3 however she took her rejection on her when he flirts with him but shows the care for him as a friend. appearances Maria doing the first- season 3 she wear a long Japanese red dress which sometimes will consider wearing it short she wears black shoes as appearances the first and second season in Xiaolin Chronicles she wears a long red shirt with black stripes and white shorts and black strap shoes personality As maria it's just wrong beautiful intelligent young lady Never Back Down in her fighting skills she can be very gymnastic of doing backflips however in the first season she becomes more impatient and were worried about her hair instead of traning the first and second season she had long straight black hair (which results in Saving Omi after realizing that her friends was becoming more stronger which was lots of her becoming more weak of not paying attention more of her training which results of her cutting her long hair to blossoming from a pedal and begins to Blossom of her giving up her hair results of holding her back however she considered to be sarcastic sometimes but has anger side which of her turning into a flaming monster if she however becomes angry with frustration or annoying by Jack stupidity or omi saying silly ridiculous words or Raimundo constantly flirting with her which results of punching him but has romantic feelings for him in Time After Time: Part I she shows to have a confessions side when he and the others die in the future if he was younger I will kiss rai showing she has romantic feelings for him in Time After Time: Part II she confessed her feelings to him which kissing him (to help him win the showdown. In Xiaolin Chronicles she however becomes more calm and more up the serious type unlike she was in the original series however she will resolve some of her old traits of her personality as she becomes jealous of him flirting with other girls such as willow like and shows more of a demonic Violet side and becomeing more angry at him or sometimes at the team. Relationship Omi Maria and Omi care about each other Category:Characters (fanon) Category:Fanon